Commercial processes have employed ultraviolet cure processing for plastic substrates. Further, an ultraviolet cure followed by a thermal cure has been employed to coat polycarbonates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,975, for instance, describes a photocure method for coating acrylate-acrylonitrile onto plastic articles.
There exists a need to improve the adhesion of high nitrile coatings onto plastic substrates, so that the plastic material has improved protection to the environment.
Adhesion of coatings onto plastic material have been accomplished by several of the following processes: thermal cures, photocurable cures, lamination, and adhesives. U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,657 discloses the bonding of polyethylene terephthalate fibers induced by low-temperature plasmas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,412 is directed toward a process for applying a light curable or radiation curable resin composition onto a polyolefin molding composition which includes the steps of pretreating the surface of the molding composition.
Notwithstanding the processes taught by these patents, there exists a need to improve the adhesive bonding characteristics of high nitrile resins to plastics.